Divine Intervention
by Aki Midori
Summary: Sometimes, you don't have to try to look so hard, because the thing you could be looking for could have been with you all along.


Divine Intervention  
by Aki Midori  
  
Fic Title: Divine Intervention  
Genre: (OMG!) Sap  
Rating: G  
Length: A long drabble. 675 words, excluding title.  
Summary: Sometimes, you don't have to try to look so hard, because the thing you could be looking for could have been with you all along.  
  
Disclaimers: Characters belong to him. Plot belongs to the great Minerva, who was hell-bent on making me wait till the last possible moment to give me the damned plot-bunny. I waited until five am!  
  
Special thank you's:  
Kim, for staying up with me till late in the morning, while I wait for Minerva's inspiration. D.I. came just in time!   
  
-------------------  
Divine Intervention  
  
I was waiting for it... the execution of the greatest plan ever.   
  
I was going to tell him how much I love him, how much I care for him, how much he means to me.   
  
The darned man was so damned special, I didn't want to say it in a simple 'I love you'. It has to be perfect. Boombastic. An event to remember.  
  
Yep.   
  
Next month, me and my friends will go to the beach and just frolick around, have fun, and just enjoy life. The great plan unfolded...   
  
It would be a perfect summer night. The sky's clear, stars'll be cute, the moon'll be smiling down at us, and we'll all be cuddly and cozy together. There'll be a great bonfire, and darling Kaede (I shall be calling him that, by then), will sit right across me.   
  
I'm such a romanticist, that I'll grab the guitar from Mitsui-san (I heard he knows how to play it, and I assume he'd bring it), and, ehm, ehm... sing a song for darling Kaede. It'll be the most romantic song ever... with the stars and the ocean as my witness- yeah, involve the crabs and the wittle slugs, too-, across the great roaring fire, I shall pour to him all my feelings. The ocean would sing with me, its waves creating a worldly melody. And then we'd gaze into each other's eyes... and darling Kaede would look deep into my soul, understand my undying love for him... and finally, the corners of his mouth would turn up a little, his eyes would soften, and he would send a silent message to me. A small gesture of acceptance.   
  
Great plan, no? Easy feat.   
  
And besides... I'm just waiting for my chance. Heaven's signal, in other words...   
  
But then again...  
  
Turns out that 'next month', in actual reality, is 'now'.  
  
And my plan actually seems to be the lamest plan mankind has ever invented.   
  
And the signal hasn't been sent yet, to boot.  
  
So now, I'm panicking down to my balls, with Rukawa sitting right in front of me, across that cruel, scorching bonfire, not knowing what the hell I'd do.   
  
Ohmygodhe'ssittingrightinfrontofmewhatdoIdooooooooo?  
  
Do I still look cool? Yeah.   
  
And I really wish the ocean would stop mimicking me.   
  
All I wanted is for him to know of my feelings in the most special way. I want him to remember it for the rest of his life. I want our moment to be perfect.   
  
But the signal hasn't come yet... and shit... they're sorta putting out the fire now.   
  
Oh my, it's that late?!   
  
Wait, everybody! Don't go! Don't leave us alone! Shit, man! Friends! What about the friendship!  
  
There'd be no more friendship.   
  
How could you guys abandon me?!   
  
Oh...   
  
"Hello, Rukawa-kun." Do I sound cool, or what?  
  
"Hn."   
  
"Would you like to go for a walk down the beach before going back?"   
  
I assume you'd like to, since you're kinda leading the way?  
  
And yeah, I would appreciate it if you'd wait for me?   
  
Yeah, thanks. Dunno how you heard that, but thanks.   
  
The ocean's beautiful, no? It's like one big mirror, reflecting the stars and the moon. And the breeze's cool, too.   
  
Everything's so peaceful, ne?   
  
The sound of the waves, softly lapping at the shore.   
  
The feel of the soft sand on our feet.   
  
And you...   
  
You're beautiful, too.   
  
A god walking the earth.   
  
That beautiful raven-black hair so shiny, it reflects the moon. Eyes so deep, it rivals the ocean. Body so lean and graceful, as if sculpted by God himself.   
  
I couldn't help it, ya know.   
  
I reached for your hand, and entwined it with mine.   
  
Then you gave me a surprised look.   
  
But our gazes met. And you read my eyes, seen my soul.   
  
The corners of your mouth lifted- the softest of smiles.   
  
And your eyes softened.   
  
A silent acceptance.   
  
No words needed.   
  
And then I realized that I really didn't have to try that hard...   
  
And that the signal has been there all along.   
  
o.wa.ri   
  
Postnotes:  
Written for SenRu day, in response to Anduril-san's Summer Fic Challenge. Posted this a long time ago at the ML... figured I wanted to share this with the others. Hope you likey. Damned muse kept on flying away from me. I barely made it to the deadline... bah. 


End file.
